Sooman : The Adventure
by Milky Kim
Summary: Sekilas tentang perjalanan seorang guru besar dari suatu agensi yang besar juga. Dia mendapat titah langsung dari sang CEO masa pemerintahan Kim Kyungwook hingga Kim Youngmin. Lee Sooman / DBSK - TVXQ! / CSJH The Grace / Super Junior / Super Junior M / Henry / Zhoumi / SHINee / F(x) / EXO


**SOOMAN : THE ADVENTURE**

* * *

Cast : Lee Sooman, DBSK (Uknow Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max Changmin), CSJH The Grace (Lina, Sunday, Dana, Stephanie), Super Junior (Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun), Super Junior M (Zhoumin, Henry ), SHINee (Onew, Key, Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin), F(x) (Victoria, Luna, Amber, Sulli, Krystal), EXO (Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, Sehun)

Genre : adventure, humor

!Warning : GA ADA YANG BENER, CASTINGNYA OOC SEMUAHH ! typo(s), no EYD,

!Menderita : Sooman

An : didedikasikan untuk sesepuh tercintah, kakek Sooman :3

* * *

Prolog

.

Sekilas tentang perjalanan seorang guru besar dari suatu agensi yang besar juga. Dia mendapat titah langsung dari sang CEO masa pemerintahan Kim Kyungwook hingga Kim Youngmin. Berkelana dari negara satu ke negara lainnya. Melewati terpaan badai, puting beliung, tanah longsor, banjir, hipotermia, hingga didiagnosa terkena penyakit kan(tong)ker(ing). Lapar tidak akan jadi halangan untuknya, karena tiap dia merasakan hal yang memalukan itu, selalu ada cara untuk ngibulin para pemilik warteg.

Dihujat sana sini tak membuatnya putus asa. Ia rela harga dirinya hancur. Tidak peduli orang berkomentar jelek (nyerempet sadis) kepadanya.

Sooman pasti kuat.

Sooman disayang semua orang.

Sooman tidak boleh menyerah.

.

.

.

**Lee Sooman**

_"Mendaki gunung~ lewati lembah~ membela kebenaran dan keadilan, HOI ! Sooman Hatori ~"_ - Sooman

.

.

.

**DBSK**

"PLIS deh OM ! elo tuh bukan lepel guehh, so, enyah deh dari hidup gueh" - Yunho

"om udah diuji di IPB dan ITB belom ?" - Junsu

"sumpah om ! yang nyolong kolor pak Lurah bukan gue !" - Jaejoong

"asek asek joss ! " - Changmin

"kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, tuhan telah merencanakan segalanya. Kita hanyalah boneka yang siap memainkan peran dalam suatu kehidupan. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus tinggal diam. Karena dengan berusaha akan membuat hidup kita lebih baik." - Yoochun

.

.

.

**CSJH The Grace**

"ebuset, gue bukan biduan orkes keles" - Lina

"apa itu terlihat seperti-" "SETTOP !" – Sunday & Sooman

_"kelingan marang sliramu~..."_ - Stephanie

"mamah ! ada kakek-kakek cabul !" - Dana

.

.

.

**Super Junior**

"yaaa ! masih bersama MONAAT- eh, PALAAPA !" - Leeteuk

"maaf ya anak-anak, mas guru ada tamu. Jangan ngintip ya ? takut tamunya gigit" - Sungmin

"lo minta gue ikut ? cih, emang berapa bayaran yang bakal lo kasih ? huh ?-" "buku primbon" "OKESIP ! KITA BERANGKAT !" – Kyuhyun & Sooman

"manusia ya ? kok idungnya kayak orang lagi buang hajat" - Kibum

"sama mama aku ga dibolehin ngomong sama orang jelek, takut ketularan." - Donghae

"kenalin, nama tenar gue Raden Mas Kanjeng Prabu Dewa Antariksa Satria Daniel Fernando Van De Voldemort Jaya Diningrat, orang-orang biasa manggil gue Myeolchi" - Eunhyuk

"relatif sih, tergantung sama imbalannya. Kalo gede, semalem suntuk gue juga kuat" *apa ini :3* - Shindong

_"ning setasiun balapan, rosone koyo wong kilangan, kowe ninggal aku~"_ "aku disini sayaaang~" "yaa...terima kasih atas waktunya, semoga perjalanan anda sekalian menyenangkan." – Yesung & Sooman

"saya bangun dengan jam weker buatan Inggris, pasta gigi impor Bangladesh, sendal WC made in Kanada, baju tiap hari hasil designer asal Paris yang pastinya untuk kalangan atas sekelas presiden Obama , tusuk gigi pun impor Vietnam, apa anda sanggup ? hohoho" - Siwon

"plestasi yang pelnah kulaih, juala halapan 3 lomba dance antal Paud tingkat kecamatan" - Hankyung

"om, ada upil di giginya, gue serius"- Heechul

"aduh mata guee !" "kenapa ?" "terkontaminasi orang jelek !"- Kangin & Sooman

"hewan peliharaan ? punya dong ! ada banyak malah ! siput Mesir, kaki seribu, badak bercula satu, uler sawah, uler ijo, marmut, rubah ekor 9, berang-berang albino, jerapah Afrika, harimau Sumatra, orang utan, kadal Texas, kelinci gunung Merapi, sama kukang berkuku pendek." - Ryeowook

.

.

.

**Super Junior M**

"3...2...1...DOR ! haha...orang gila !" – Henry

"1 pertanyaan, 10 rebu" - Zhoumi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHINee**

"DATANG TAK DIJEMPUT PULANG TAK DIANTARRR ! PERGI KAU SETAN ! AAAAA...JAELANGKUNG JAELANGSEP ! GUE DO'AIN LO BAKAL NYUNGSEP !" - Jonghyun

"yang kumau hanya kau, penguasa hatiku" - Onew

"pokoknya warna pink !" - Key

"om mirip kodok, seriusan deh" - Taemin

"ye...nyolot ! bapak gue bukan polwan yo ! bapak lo kali, transgender" - Minho

.

.

.

**F(x)**

"maaf tuan, saya hanya seorang pemain drama musikal terkenal yang kaya raya. Saya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang yang terlampau biasa dan kamseupay seperti anda." – Luna

"gue ngambek nih !" - Victoria

"wuehee...ada mangsa baru !" - Amber

"e copot e copot copot ! lu jelek sih, gue kan kaget" - Krystal

"depresi gue ngomong ama bocah kayak elu !" "ayo om aku anter" "kemana ?" "dokter psikolog" – Sulli & Sooman

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

"om, pernah ngerasain dikepret monyet gila ga ? -,-" - Luhan

"lo tuh yang cantik" "oh ya ? makasih ^^" "tapi bagi yang matanya katarak akut" – Xiumin & Sooman

"haha ! liat deh ! orang gilanya ! dia ketawa ! hahaha...ups, kalo gue ketawa berarti orang gilanya gue dong ?" - Chanyeol

"beneran deh ! gue kapok ! gue gamau nonton pilem horor lagi, gue gampang terharu orangnya" - Baekhyun

"mamaku ikut nginep di dorm boleh ga om ?"- D.O

"thekarang gue tanya, emang lo tau artinya 'yehet' thama 'ohorat' itu apa ?" "ga tau, apaan emang ?" "thama ! gue juga ga tau !" – Sehun & Sooman

"emak gue ga bakal ngebolehin ikut begituan. Asal lo tau, sekolah SMP aja gue ga dibolehin, sayang bingit sama gue soalnya. Gue limited edition katanya." "emang lo ngapain aja di rumah ?" "mandiin kebo sama kambing, kadang-kadang adu jangkrik sama bapak kalo warung lagi sepi." – Kai & Sooman

"om, rongsokannya boleh diminggirin dikit ga ?, limousin gue mau lewat nih, bikin sakit mata aja" "asem lu bocah !" – Suho & Sooman

_"jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu~ namun dirimu tak mau mengerti_" "dengerin gue bentar aja bisa ga ?" _"kutawarkan segelas air, namun kau meminta lautan, tak sanggup diriku sungguh tak sanggup~"_ "oke fix, gue pulang" – Kris & Sooman *gatau itu liriknya bener apa engga, pake ilmu kira2 soalnya*

"eit ! gue bukan cowo murahan yah ! catet itu di otak !" "eh ada mobil es krim !" "mana ? MANA ?! OM BELIIN OM ! AKU GA MAU TAU POKOKNYA BELIIN SEKARANG JUGA ! KALO ENGGA GUE CIVOK JUGA LU !" – Tao & Sooman

"yang bodoh lo apa gua sih om ? jadi getel nih pantat" - Lay

"kalo ngomong sama orang tua kudu hormat !" "HORMAAAAT GRAK !" "bukan hormat itu dudul" – Chen & Sooman


End file.
